Return to You
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Orang berkata bahwa kau tidak perlu mencari cinta. Sebab cinta yang akan menemukanmu. Day 7 of 7-Day Challenge yang dibuat oleh Naw d Blume. One-Shot. Complete.


**_Return to You_**

**_Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise_**

_Orang berkata bahwa kau tidak perlu mencari cinta. Sebab cinta yang akan menemukanmu..._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Mu, pergi dari sana! Kalau tidak..." Murrue berteriak dengan posisi setengah berdiri dari kursi komandonya di Archangel._

_Mu tersenyum,wajahnya tertimpa cahaya _cannon _dari Dominion. "Jika aku pergi, Archangel akan hancur. Dan semua upaya kita akan sia-sia. Lebih baik kehilangan satu orang saja kan?"_

_Murrue menahan agar tangisnya tidak keluar. Dia tahu bahwa yang diucapkan oleh Mu itu benar, tapi tetap saja... Dia tidak bisa. "Aku mohon..."_

"_Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," canda Mu. Tapi tidak berhasil. Para kru Archangel terlihat sangat murung, seolah tidak ada harapan lagi. Senyum bodoh itu menghilang dari wajahnya, dia sekarang terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. "Aku pasti akan kembali kepadamu, Murrue. Aku janji. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."_

"_Dan jika seandainya kau mati...?"_

"_Aku tidak akan. Percayalah kepadaku, Murrue..."_

_Mu mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Murrue tidak pernah tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh Mu. Sebab bersamaan dengan itu, Strike Gundam hancur berkeping-keping._

_Suara teriakan Murrue menggema di medan perang yang mendadak sunyi._

.

.

.

.

.

Murrue terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh dipenuhi dengan peluh, matanya terbelalak, seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat sebuah mimpi buruk. Benarkah itu hanya mimpi buruk? Bukan kilasan dari masa lalu? Dengan lirih dia melirik ke kasur bagian kirinya, dan di sana kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi yang tadi dilihatnya dalam mimpi bukan mimpi, melainkan kilas balik dari masa lalu.

Dia menangis ditengah gelapnya malam yang sepi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hanya berdiam diri di rumah ternyata memang tidak cocok untuk Murrue, dia harus bekerja! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan waktu jika bukan untuk bekerja. Oleh karena itu, dia meminta kepada Cagalli untuk mengizinkannya bekerja di militer Orb sebagi mekanik. Dan itulah yang dia lakukan selama dua bulan ini, bekerja dan bekerja. Semua dia lakukan agar dia tidak teringat dengan kenangan masa lalunya.

Sore harinya dia pergi ke pantai, dia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa. Hanya saja dia merasa damai di sini, begitu sunyi. Hembusan angin sore yang membelai lembut wajahnya terasa begitu memabukkan dan menjadi candu tersendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan cahaya matahari senja yang selalu memberi warna unik dan berbeda-beda tiap harinya di ufuk barat. Dia hanya berharap suatu hari nanti, akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari sihir alami yang dimiliki oleh _mother nature_.

Murrue berdiri di atas tebing hingga matahari benar-benar meninggalkan bagian bumi ini dan pindah ke bagian bumi lainnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Ketika dia bekerja dan berkumpul dengan lainnya, dia selalu berusaha untuk tegar. Namun saat sendiri, hatinya mulai berontak dan itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"Kau harus bisa merelakannya, Murrue." tegur seseorang dari belakang.

Murrue memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sosok seorang pria berkulit cokelat berdiri di belakangnya. "Waltfeld-San..."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang," dia berdiri di sebelah Murrue. "apalagi kau harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang membunuhnya." Andrew tertawa kikuk. "Tapi jika kau tidak merelakannya, kau akan selamanya terjebak di masa lalu, sementara masa depan terus mengejarmu."

"Dia bilang, dia tidak akan mati..."

"Mungkin dia tidak mati. Tapi dia sudah mati dalam hidupmu."

Murrue tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya terus mengamati langit yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi langit malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dia nyaris berhasil melupakan seorang Mu La Flaga, jika saja sosok Neo Roanoke tidak muncul dalam kehidupan Murrue. Keputusan Murrue membawa pemimpin tim Phantom Pain ini mulai berimbas kepada dirinya. Kenapa dia harus melihat sosok Neo? Kenapa pria ini berwajah sama seperti Mu? Kenapa...? Kenapa...?

"Sudah aku katakan aku bukan Mu La Flaga atau siapa pun itu!" bentak Neo ketika Miriallia menjelaskan kepadanya.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Mu–atau Neo– entah Murrue harus memanggilnya apa, mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Mu. Harapan dua tahun itu hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik, Murrue ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak sanggup. Dengan suara lemah dia meminta Kira untuk menemaninya ke ruang pribadinya, semua kru Archangel perlahan meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Meninggalkan Neo sendirian di sana.

Perlakuan kru Archangel selama dia di'tawan' di dalam kapal ini membuat dia kesal. Mereka memperlakukan Neo seolah dia adalah Mu-siapa-itu-aku-tidak-peduli! Dia adalah Neo Roanoke! Pemimpin Phantom Pain, dan... Dan apa lagi? Hanya itu? Dia tidak memiliki masa lalu? Dulu salah satu dokter ada yang pernah menceritakan 'masa lalu' Neo, tapi semua terasa asing dan baru. Itu bukan masa lalunya, dia yakin.

Kalau begitu, apa masa lalunya? Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa masa lalunya adalah Mu La Flaga?

Dia berdiri di tengah kamar yang dulunya dipakai oleh Mu. Tempat yang terasa tidak asing bagi Neo. Bahkan dia tahu apa saja yang ada di dalam laci-laci di kamar. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Dan matanya membulat tidak percaya ketika melihat foto dirinya (hanya saja rambutnya pendek dan tidak memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya) dengan Murrue dan seorang wanita yang namanya tidak dia ketahui.

Dengan kepala dipenuhi pertanyaan, dia berjalan-jalan di dala Archangel. Beberapa kru sedang beristirahat, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di medan pertempuran, yang semoga menjadi yang terakhir. Tanpa disadari dia melangkah masuk ke dalam _bridge_, dan di sana dia melihat sosok Murrue sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"Kau juga harus beristirahat, kau tahu itu." tegurnya dengan suara lembut. Dan dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbicara selembut itu kepada sang kapten.

Yang ditegur terkejut, berkas-berkas yang dia baca berhamburan. Dengan gugup dia menjawab. "Ah, um, ya. Nanti aku akan istirahat."

Neo berjalan mendekat, membuat Murrue mundur hingga menabrak kaca di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Murrue dengan suara gemetar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, berusaha menghindari tatapan Neo.

Tangan kanan Neo menyentuh dagu Murrue dengan perlahan. Di hadapannya sekarang terlihat sosok Murrue yang rapuh, sosoknya sebagai seorang wanita yang kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Neo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan wanita sebelumnya. Sesuatu dalam benaknya memerintahkan dia untuk mengecup bibir Murrue.

Dan itu yang dia lakukan...

Kecupan itu tidak lama, Neo segera melepaskan bibirnya karena dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Demi Haumea, dia mencium seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya! Tidak dikenalnya... Atau tidak pernah dia lupakan...

Bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Ciuman itu. Ciuman pertamanya dengan Murrue juga terjadi di sini, di tempat yang sama. Bibir Murrue yang lembut, bibirnya yang basah karena tangisnya. Dia ingat rasa asin yang dia rasakan ketika mencium bibir Murrue. Wanita yang dia cintai. Wanita yang ingin dia lindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Maaf," bisik Neo pelan.

Awalnya Murrue mengira bahwa pria di hadapannya meminta maaf atas apa yang dia lakukan. Tetapi pendapat itu berubah ketika Neo menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Ap, apa..."

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku akan kembali kepadamu."

Mata Murrue terbelalak, dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Neo dengan mata berair. "Kau..."

"Nampaknya yang aku perlukan hanyalah satu kecupan darimu untuk mengingat masa laluku." dia tersenyum lebar. Seperti biasanya.

Murrue menangis, tapi kali ini tangis bahagia. Dia memeluk Neo dengan erat. "Kau menyebalkan..."

Neo tertawa. "Aku pulang, Murrue."

"Selamat datang, Mu." Murrue menyentuh bibir Mu dengan bibirnya.

* * *

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES, dengan ini saia berhasil menyelesaikan challenge dari Naw d Blume! Uuuuuuweeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii!_

_Entah kenapa saia gak begitu suka dengan kondisi di mana Mu mendapatkan ingatanny kembali. So, inilah versi yang saia sukai *dihajar sunrise*  
_

_A HUGE thanks kepada Naw d Blume yang telah membuat challenge ini dan memberika saia dukungan untuk menyelesaikanny! Ayo buat challenge lagi untuk meramaikan fandom Gundam Seed._

_Lalu special thanks kepada kai anbu yang telah memberi tau saia soal challenge ini, seandainy dy gak ngasih tau, saia tidak akan membuat 7 fic untuk menjawab tantangan Naw.  
_

_Dan tentuny tidak lupa untuk **KALIAN SEMUA** yang telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi saran serta kritik. Juga tentuny dukungan hingga saia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan! I LOVE U ALL *nangis bahagia*! Aduh, saia kaya berasa lagi menang penghargaan apa gitu, hahahaha_

_Thank you so much_

_Jayalah selalu fandom Gundam Seed! See you in the next fic, or perhaps in the next challenge? Who knows?_


End file.
